


Parkner Hunger Games AU

by doaflipspiderman



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doaflipspiderman/pseuds/doaflipspiderman
Summary: Peter Parker and Harley Keener in the hunger games....that’s all. And Tony Stark as their mentor of course.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Reaping

Harley lives in a little one room shed on the outskirts of the slums. He’d been on his own ever sense he could remember. If you thought living in twelve was bad try being an orphan in twelve. He spent most of his days hunting and running around in the woods. The day he turned 16 he moved out of the group home and found his own little place, aka the shack in the slums. It wasn’t much, but it was his home. He had a little wood stove, a mattress on the floor and sometimes the water would be running so he could use the shower and toilet. He liked it. Especially because it had a window looking out towards the fence, which led out to the woods. He thought a lot about running away, about what else lies outside of the stupid districts and capitols. 

Peter's life was a little different. He lived in an apartment above the family bakery with his Mom and Dad. His days were spent in the warm kitchen kneading dough over his fathers watchful eye while his mother worked the cash register. He loved his mom. She just wanted what was best for him, and if that meant staying with his abusive father then that’s what she would do. It did put a roof over their head at the end of the day.

It was the day of the reaping and Harley had just come in from the woods having taken a dip in his favorite lake to wash off. Just like everyone else in the lower capitals, he hated the games. The only part he looked forward to was watching Tony Stark make a fool out of himself every year. The man was twelves only victor and he happened to also be the town drunk. Harley actually respected the man. His games had been one of the bloodiest and goriest to date. Harley wasn’t around for them but they capitol never failed to show reruns highlighting the torture Tony Stark had to endure. He actually had a run in with the infamous Tony Stark a few years back. It was deep in the woods late one day. He wasn’t sure if Tony was all in his right mind, he usually isn’t, but this time it seemed bad. He tried talking to the man but he just kept muttering about Pepper and Rhodey and walking in circles pulling at his hair. Harley couldn’t just leave him there so he helped him back to the victor village and put him to bed. He doubts Tony even remembers it and neither have talked about it to this day. 

Now as Harley puts his bow and arrow in the corner and makes his bed he wonders what unlucky fools will have to endure Tony Stark's guidance this year. He’s given up on looking good for reaping days long ago which is why he marches out of his home in his muddy boots and wrinkled shirt. 

“Good morning district twelve.” Effie Trinket says, her voice screeching through the quiet courtyard. Harley's eyes find Tony who’s standing in a corner looking above everyone’s head. He catches him turns to the side and takes a sip out of a flash. “Let’s pick our two tributes shall we?” She says excitedly as her tiny heels click over to the large fishbowl full of their names. “The two tributes from district 12 are...” she unfolds the slip of paper with her well manicured nails, “Harley Keener, and Peter Parker.” 

Harley swears he hears a woman start crying. For a minute he worries it was him but then he remembers he’s a stone cold bitch on the outside and never shows emotions. He stomps up to the podium ignoring the pitying looks. He already knows what everyone’s thinking. Thank god it’s him and not them. His partner Peter Parker takes a little longer to walk up. Harley recognizes him as the baker's kid. He steals from their dumpster sometimes. Peter's steps are small and hesitant. His hair is gelled and combed back and his clothes look freshly ironed. How morbid, Harley thinks, getting all dressed up for your slaughter.

The boys are escorted to the train by the peacekeepers. Peter mom is waiting for them at the platform to say her goodbye. Harley wonders where his dad is. He watches as the woman embraces Peter and cries into his hair. 

“You got a family?” Tony asks looking down at Harley as they both stand there awkwardly while Peter and his mom cry. “No.” Harley says watching the women rub Peters back and cup his cheek. “Good, it’ll be easier that way.” Tony says taking a swig of his flask openly. “Easier for what?” Harley asks, finally looking up at the man. “Easier for when you die.” Tony says, turning to board the train. 

Peter bounces back faster then Harley expected. As soon as his mother leaves and the train doors close he wipes his red eyes and splotchy cheeks. 

“Ok so how do we win?” He says earnestly with his eyes wide full of hope turning to Tony. The man actually lets out an audible laugh. 

“Oh kid, you’re not going to win. No one from twelve ever wins.” Tony says spinning the ice around in his cup of amber liquid. What the fuck where did he get that Harley thinks and turns around from his chair to find a liquor cart. 

“Well...what about you? You won and you’re from twelve.” Peter says sitting on the edge of the chair next to Harley trying to get Tony to give him something, anything. 

Tony just takes a long sip of his drink, draining it. “Might as well just sit back and enjoy what the capitol has to offer while you can kid.” He says setting the glass down and giving Peter a wink.

Harleys had enough. He’s had enough of feeling bad for Peter Parker and enough of Tony’s self pity and enough of reaping day. Obviously Tony isn’t going to be of any help so he pushed out from his chair causing it to scrape loudly on the floor. He catches Peter flinching out of the corner of his eye, but he stays focused on his own outburst. He struts over to the liquor cart grabbing the first bottle he finds and goes to leave the room. 

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” Tony asks with long drawn out words. 

“Enjoying what the capitol has to offer.” Harley says with venom. “Goodnight.”


	2. Train Ride

Thankfully the train isn’t too complicated to navigate so Harley finds a room fairly easily. He throws the bottle of liquor on the bed and sits down beside it resting his head in his hands. He was going to die. He was going into the games. This was it. He was stuck with Peter Parker, this puppy dog of a boy, and Tony Stark, an erratic drunk who could give less than two shits about them. For some reason it made him angry that Tony wouldn’t give Peter any advice. Harley didn’t know the kid but he didn’t want him to die. Hell, he might even go as far as to say he wanted to protect him. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. “What?” He says rather harshly looking up. He regrets it when he hears a small voice. “Oh uh sorry.” 

It was Peter. Harley stands up and opens the door. “Sorry I’m just…” just what? Angry, confused, pissed, scared. “You can come in.” He says stepping to the side and allowing Peter in. 

“You’re not actually going to drink that are you?” Peter asks nervously eyeing the bottle of liquor on the bed. 

Was he actually coming to check up on him? His future enemy in the games? 

“Nah, I just wanted to make a scene.” Harley says shrugging his shoulder. 

“Well you did. You should have seen Effies face. She looked personally offended.” Peter says with a small laugh. 

“Really?” Harley says looking Peter over. His laugh was the first good thing that had happened today. “Did Stark end up giving you any advice?” He asks curiously. 

“No. He didn’t.” Peter says walking around the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “He said I might as well come and join you. Let loose or something.” Peter lets out a sigh. 

“He’s really already given up on us huh?” Harley says sitting on the bed next to Peter. 

“I think it’s more he’s given up on himself. I think he tries not to get attached ya know. It might be easier for him to just see us as already dead, because” Peter takes a shaky breath, “because that’s probably the most likely outcome.” He says grimly. 

Harley watches him, impressed by his sympathy. “That was...morbid, but very insightful.” He says. It’s not like he’s gonna argue that they’ve got a good shot because they don’t. Not unless they are careers. “But fuck him!” He says. “Fuck him because we’re the ones in these stupid games right now and if we want to try then he should support that.” He says getting angry that the little glimmer of determination and hope in Peter has seemed to already disappear. 

Peter looks at Harley. “Are you gonna try?” 

“I uh I mean, I don’t want to kill anyone but if they’re trying to kill me i'm going to fight back.” He says. “What about you?” 

“Oh I don’t think I can kill anyone.” Peter says looking down at his fingers. “I’m not...I’m not strong like that. I don’t even like walking past the butcher shop. The blood makes me want to vomit.” He says with a shudder. “I don’t like violence.” 

“You could always run.” He says trying to offer strategies that avoid violence. “Run and hide until everyone else is killed off.” 

“And then I’ll be left with all the careers.” 

“They always turn on each other in the end.”

“Why are you helping me?” Peter asks genuinely. 

Harley had to actually think about it for a minute. Why is he helping him? It’s not like they were friends before this, hell he barely even knew the kid. But something about him, something about the way he came into the train demanding knowledge on how to win despite all the obstacles in front of him, something about the way he is in here right now sat close to Harley talking to him like they’re life long friends. He doesn’t want Peter to die. “I don’t know.” He says with a shrug. 

Peter just nods like he knew that was going to be the answer. “Well, thanks.” He says. “I guess...I guess I’m gonna head to bed.” 

Harley just nods quietly. 

“Night. I’ll see ya in the morning.” Peter says standing up and heading to the door. Harley watches him leave before saying. “Goodnight Peter.” 

•••  
Harley figured Peter's room was on the other side of his because about an hour and a half later he could hear sobs coming from it and he guessed it wasn’t Starks. It was painful to listen too, especially because it was exactly what Harley was feeling. Alone, hopeless, scared. He wondered for a moment if he should go over and check on him? But then again he didn’t know what he would even say. He didn’t want to break down and cry in front of Peter and that’s what he felt like would probably most likely happen if he walked into the room. So instead he laid in his bed, still fully dressed and hugged a pillow to his chest as he softly cried while listening to Peters sobs until he eventually fell asleep. 

Tony was having the same difficulty as Harley. They always came on the train full steam ahead like Peter or already done with this shit like Harley. This year was just going to be the same. Now he had to listen to the kid cry himself to sleep. It was getting pretty annoying honestly, at least that’s what he told himself as he walked into Peter's room, not even knocking. “C'mon kid. I know this sucks.” He says running a hand through his hair. 

Peter tries to stop his cries at Tony’s sudden presence. 

“We can hear you through this whole cart.” Tony says, sounding exhausted. “Don’t pretend to be all embarrassed now that I’m here.” 

“Sorry.” Peter says sniffing, trying to calm down. “I didn’t mean to keep you up.” 

“Not like I was gonna get much sleep anyways.” Tony says, sitting down on the end of Peter's bed. “If you want...I can try and give you some tips...on how to survive in the arena.” Tony says. “But only if you’re not gonna be an idiot and actually use them.”

“Really?” Peter says sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Yah, yes, I’d really like that. I’ll really try and use them in the games.” 

“You will use them in the games.” Tony interjects. 

“Yes sir.” Peter says obediently, eager to please. 

“No none of that.” Tony says waving him off. “Now tell me what you know about the arena.” 

“Shouldn’t we talk about this when Harley is here?” He asks. 

“Harley?” 

“Yahhh. You know the other tribute from twelve.” Peter says. 

“Oh yeah I knew that.” Tony says. “What are you planning on teaming up with him? Gotta tell ya kid it’s a risky thing making alliances in the games because only one of you is going to come out. I wouldn’t trust anyone.” 

“Can I trust you?”

Tony meets Peter's gaze not allowing his face to show any emotion. “Yes.” He says evenly. “Now let’s talk shop.” 

And that’s how the two spent the night on the train talking about life in the arena. Tony eventually passed out in a chair in the corner and Peter on top of the covers as they pulled into the Capitol in the early morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! There was so much dialogue in this chapter I hope I communicated it well and it wasn’t confusing. I actually really enjoyed writing it. Anyways lmk what u think! Feel free to leave a comment <3 thx for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for reading ! I am very excited about this fic. I’m going to try and update at least once a week. Lmk what you think!


End file.
